Toi, moi et ELLES
by Hachiko06
Summary: Mon nom est Astoria Malfoy, et mon mari me trompe. Venez lire comment je l'ai appris... Petit OS dont l'inspiration m'est encore inconnue ........ J'espère que vous l'aimerez.


Mon nom est Astoria Malfoy, et je suis victime d'adultère. Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, mon mari me trompe. Avec qui ? Avec personne en particulier, enfin je pense, mais probablement avec tout ce qui bouge. Il a toujours aimé les femmes, sauf la sienne apparemment. Il a toujours aimé courtiser les femmes, mais n'a pas eu à me courtiser pour m'avoir. Non, notre mariage était presque programmé depuis des décennies. Il n'a donc jamais eu à chercher à me plaire, ni à m'aimer. Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que moi, je l'aime. Il a beau être égoïste, imbu de sa personne, cruel, froid et mégalomane, je l'aime sincèrement et profondément. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est encore plus fou, c'est que même si je sais qu'il ne m'est pas – voire ne m'a jamais été – fidèle, je reste.

Vous devez vous demander comment je sais le grand secret de mon cher et tendre ? Avant de tout vous raconter, je tiens à préciser une chose : RIEN dans la vie de Draco Malfoy n'a jamais été un secret. Il fait tout ce qu'il veut, et tout le monde peut le savoir, il s'en contrefiche, du moment qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans la merde.

Maintenant je peux vous dire comment j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il me trompe.

Ça va faire bientôt 6 mois qu'il ne m'a pas fait l'amour. Je ne parle pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles, non, parce qu'avec lui, on en a presque trois fois par jour. Non, je parle de faire l'amour, au vrai sens du terme. Il me touche, mais pas par amour, juste pour avoir sa « dose quotidienne » de sex. Bien qu'il soit doué, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il n'éprouve plus d'amour pour moi. La question qui se pose maintenant est la suivante : en a-t-il éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'une fois depuis que nous sommes mariés ? Je n'aurais jamais de réponse à cette question, croyez le.

Autre chose, quand je marche dans les rues du Londres sorcier, j'ai droit à des regards en coin, des murmures sur mon passage. Plusieurs fois j'ai entendu des « oh la pauvre, si seulement elle savait » et des « elle ne mérite pas cela ». Je sais que je peux paraître paranoïaque, mais je sens leurs yeux sur moi quand elles disent tout ça. JE SAIS que c'est de moi qu'elle parle, et, pire que tout, je sais POURQUOI elles se retrouvent à le dire.

Ce soir a lieu un bal en la mémoire des morts de la grande guerre. Mon mari et moi y allons. D'ailleurs nous rentrons en ce moment même dans l'édifice où se tient la réception. Draco ne sourit pas, il semble chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Pansy vient à notre rencontre, le coupant dans ses recherches.

- Draco, Astoria, comment allez-vous ? nous demande-t-elle.

Draco n'en a que faire de ce qu'elle nous dit, et je me retrouve donc obligée de répondre moi-même.

- Parfaitement bien, Pansy, et toi ? Le petit grandi à ce que je peux constater.

En effet, son ventre est plus rond qu'une pastèque. Peut-être est-ce mon cher mari qui l'a engrossé ? Idée complètement stupide. Draco n'a jamais eu la moindre attirance physique pour cette … pour Pansy.

- Oh oui, commence-t-elle à jacasser, on a appris il y a deux jours qu'il s'agissait d'….

Je perds le fil de la conversation quand je sens la pression qu'exerce mon mari sur mon bras – auquel il était accroché – s'alléger. Il s'éloigne vers le bar. Il semble y rencontrer une personne qu'il connaît, et parle avec, tout en sirotant un whisky pur feu. Je détourne de nouveau mes yeux sur Pansy, pour ne pas me faire repérer. Elle n'a pas remarqué le moins du monde que je ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'elle me racontait.

- …. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demande-t-elle.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Que je m'en fous ? Non, je suis plus noble que ça. Que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ? C'est vrai, mais pas convenable à dire dans une conversation. J'improvise.

- Excuse-moi, Pansy, mais j'ai aperçu Luna Lovegood portant une robe du plus mauvais goût, et ça m'a un peu perturbé. Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?

- Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure moi aussi, et j'avoue que sa tenue pourrait en perturber plus d'un.

Ouf, mon improvisation a mieux marché que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Je te demandais juste quel prénom tu préférais entre : Yvond – c'est du français – et Bertrand.

Les deux sont immondes, Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est avec moi que tu devrais parler de cela, Pansy, mais plutôt avec ton mari qui est, quand même, le père du petit. Je te laisse, il me semble avoir aperçu une connaissance près du bar.

Je pars sans demander mon reste. J'entends Pansy dire quelque chose comme « elle a raison, je devrai peut-être en parler à Théo ».

J'arrive au bar, mais n'y voit plus mon mari. J'appelle le serveur.

- Vous voulez quelque chose Madame ? me demande-t-il avec un accent espagnol.

- Il n'y pas cinq minutes se trouvait ici mon mari, et je voudrais lui parler de quelque chose d'important, savez-vous où il est partit ?

- A quoi ressemble votre mari, Madame ? décidément son accent est horrible.

- Il est blond platine. Vous ne pouvez l'avoir raté, il est le seul blond dans toute la réception.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

- Oui, je me rappelle, il discutait avec une dame. Il est sortit dans les jardins il me semble.

- Merci.

Et je sors. Il fait un froid de canard dehors, pourquoi est-il sortit ?

Il me faut plus de dix minutes avant de l'apercevoir au loin. Il n'est pas seul. Il est en train d'embrasser une autre femme.

Je le savais, il me trompe.

Je me rapproche, afin de faire savoir ma présence, mais suis stoppée dans mon élan quand je l'entends parler à sa maîtresse.

J'écoute leur conversation.

- Draco, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demande mon mari.

- Ils vont finir par s'en rendre compte, tu sais.

Je les contourne. Je veux voir le visage de celle qui a brisé ma vie. Je n'y parviens pas.

- De qui tu parles ? D'Astoria ? De ton abruti de mari ?

- De tous, Draco. Un jour où l'autre ça va se savoir, tu t'en doutes, non ?

- Ton mari commence à avoir des soupçons, c'est ça ?

Draco est énervé, ça s'entend à sa voix, elle est plus sifflante d'un coup. Je vois les mains de sa maîtresse se poser sur sa nuque, et le caresser tendrement. Il se décrispe.

- Un peu. Il se pose des questions.

- Quel genre de questions au juste ?

- Pourquoi je ne veux jamais faire l'amour, commence-t-elle, pourquoi j'ai si souvent des nausées et des maux de tête, si je ne suis pas enceinte de lui … Ce genre de questions.

Draco l'embrasse tendrement, mais elle se recule. Je peux enfin voir son visage. Si je ne devais pas faire attention à ne pas être vue, j'en serais tombée à la renverse. Elle pose ses mains, précédemment sur la nuque de mon mari, sur son ventre à elle. Et là je comprends tout. Mes idées se confirment avec ce qui dit ensuite mon infidèle de mari.

- Cet enfant ne sera jamais un Weasley, est-ce clair ?

- C'est sur qu'en voyant naître un enfant blond comme toi, Ron se demandera s'il en est vraiment le père. Mais je dois alors tout dire à Ron.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Ne fais pas celui qui a peur de la réaction du reste des sorciers. Tu aurais du y penser avant de mettre enceinte.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Astoria ne l'apprenne par des magazines, ou pire, par Pansy. Elle mérite mieux que ça, et je la respecte.

- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas ELLE qui se retrouve avec ton enfant dans son ventre ?

Elle a raison. Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours utilisé le sort de contraception avec moi, sa femme, et pas avec elle ?

- Parce que je la respecte. Toi, je t'aime.

Me voilà chez moi, même pas trente secondes après avoir entendu mon mari dire à une autre ce qu'il ne m'a jamais dit. Je dois faire mes valises. Je dois partir loin du manoir Malfoy, loin de Draco, loin d'Hermione Weasley, sa maîtresse, et mère de son enfant. Mais avant, il me faut envoyer un hibou à mon avocat. Je demande le divorce. Il pourra donc vivre sa vie avec ELLE.

J'ai quand même un désir de vengeance, que j'accomplis en écrivant une deuxième lettre. Une fois mes valises finies, miniaturisées et rangées dans mes poches, j'envoie les deux hiboux, et transplane chez mes parents.

PDV Général :

_UNE LETTRE ANONYME DEVOILE UNE VERITE PLUS QUE TROUBLANTE_

_« C'est hier soir qu'a été envoyé au bureau même de notre journal cette lettre anonyme plus qu'intéressante quant à son contenu._

_En effet, l'auteur de cette lettre nous fait part de la nouvelle la plus choquante de l'année._

_Le grand Draco Malfoy, marié à Astoria Malfoy, a une affaire avec nulle autre que sa pire ennemie, Hermione Granger-Weasley, épouse du célèbre joueur de Quidditch Ron Weasley._

_La lettre nous annonce également que, non satisfaits de tromper leur époux et épouse, les deux tourtereaux sont à quelques mois de devenir parents !!_

_Comment Draco Malfoy a-t-il pu passer de sa magnifique femme Astoria à une personne qu'il était censé détester du plus profond de son âme comme Hermione Granger ? C'est probablement la question qui va rester sur beaucoup de lèvres pendant les semaines à venir._

_Nous ignorons encore si Mme Malfoy M Weasley sont au courant, mais notre reporter Rita Skeeter a appris de ses sources que la lettre serait écrite par la main d'Astoria Malfoy !_

_La seconde rumeur serait que cette même Mme Malfoy aurait également envoyé un hibou à son avocat pour faire une demande de divorce._

_Il semblerait qu'elle soit particulièrement clémente de quitter son époux afin qu'il puisse vivre avec sa nouvelle idylle._

_Qu'en sera-t-il de la réaction de M Weasley ?_

_Nous le saurons très bientôt, croyez-moi._

_Votre reporter favorite._

_R. Skeeter »_

Astoria reposa le journal sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle espérait maintenant que cet article parviendrait vite au mari d'Hermione Granger-Weasley.


End file.
